Never trust a drunk Takuya
by WhiteFire9
Summary: It's the twin's 18'th birthday and Takuya took charge of making them a party but the girls aren't exactly happy. Why? Well...It's a complicated story...


Here is just a little drabble that came to me.

My OCs are present. One of them is present in my other story, 'Behind Red Eyes', if you don't know it, check it out ;)

Also, there are a couple of other OCs that are kind of a mystery yet.

Hope you like it and make sure to leave a review, thank you.

The group met up at Nayna's hotel to celebrate the twins 18th birthday. Zoe decorated the large living room and prepared the place while Takuya was in charge of buying the foods and the drinks, things that he bought, besides that, he also bought a lot of alcoholic drinks too, thing observed by the blonde girl.

"Takuya, why did you buy so much? I don't think-"

"Relax, Z. What's the big deal? It's a party. We're supposed to have fun." Said the google head approaching her.

"Besides that, I bet they couldn't wait to finally be legal and e able to drink." Said JP approaching them too with a open bottle of beer already in hand.

"I don't know. Maybe Koji, but I don't see Koichi open to that."

"Open to what?" Came Koichi's voice from behind them.

Turning around, they saw the twins in the doorway taking off their shoes and jackets.

"What is that dumbass planing again?" Asked Koji with a scowl.

"I'm trying to bring up the party, you asshole!" Said an irritated Takuya looking at his best friend.

"I don't even wanna know…" Mumbled Koichi a bit nervous.

"Where are Nayna and the rest?" Asked JP.

"I think she just arrived from her mission. I'm not sure...I don't know if she'll come. Angel and KiKy are probably after food. Said Koji as he walked over, throwing his jacket on one of the armchairs.

"Oh, so nothing for you tonight? Guess you'll hump the couch." Said Takuya mockingly only to get a deadly glare from the younger twin.

"Come on guys, don't fight. It's your birthday. You're suppose to have fun." Said Tommy coming down the stairs.

"Right…" Said Koji rolling his eyes.

"Why are they bringing more food anyway? I think this is enough." Said Takuya motioning to the table filled with all kinds of snacks and candies.

"Because they knew you'd only buy tons of crap that you'd eat and they don't. Besides, we can't eat the entire day and night only that crap." Said the wolf warrior crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against the couch frowning at his friend.

"And by what I can see, Takuya is trying to kill our livers." Said Koichi looking at the table with the drinks.

"Why does everyone point at me? It was JP's idea too, you know?" Said the warrior of flames pouting.

"Come on, Takuya, we all know that is a lie." Said the eldest of the group.

"Man, how am I friends with you all?" Groaned Takuya scratching the back of his head annoyed.

As the door opened, Angel and Kiky came in carrying loads of plates with all kinds of foods.

"Food's here!" Announced Kiky with a grin, placing the plates on the empty side of the table.

"Nice." Grinned JP inspecting the plates.

"Any word of Nine?" Asked Koji looking at the white haired, blue eyes girl besides the table who was placing her plates down.

"She'll be here any minute. She was talking to some newbies." She said turning to look at the younger twin who nodded at the news.

Soon enough, the door opened and Nayna came in, taking her shoes off with a sigh.

"Everything ok?" Asked Koji softly as he got beside her placing his hand around her waist.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" She asked smiling up at him as he returned the gesture then softly kissed her.

"Gee, she just entered the house and you're already over her." Groaned Takuya in annoyance, then a stupid grin appeared on his face. "But I bet you're happy that you're 18 now. You can make porn." He laughed only for Zoe to whack him over the head.

"Go kill your liver, Takuya." Said Koji annoyed.

"After all, Nayna isn't 18 yet." Snickered Koichi munching on some chips only to hear Takuya loudly gasp.

"Koji is a pedophile!" Said the googlehead, dramatically placing a hand on his chest.

"You better hold me or I'll kill him…" Growled Koji.

"No. YOU better hold ME before I'll kill him." Said Nayna glarling coldly at the warrior of flames.

"Or we could kill him together." Pointed out her boyfriend.

"When do we start?"

"Guys…" Sweat Dropped Zoe looking at the couple.

"Zoe's right. It's our birthday party. Let's just enjoy ourselves." Said Koichi trying to calm the spirits.

"Yeah, besides you guys are 7 years older than us in your years, right?" Asked Tommy looking at Kiky who nodded.

"So, technically, Nine was the pedo from the beginning." Said the brunette girl.

"I'm surrounded by idiots…" Said Nayna rubbing her temples.

"You imbeciles should just shut up and let's start this party already." Said Angel on her usual cold, annoyed tone.

"Right!" Cheered Takuya running to dim the lights and start the music.

"Does he really has to do that?"

Koji and Nayna found their place on the couch, Nayna lying her head on Koji's shoulder as he put his hand around her shoulders stroking her hair.

"Are you tired?" He asked looking down at her, his eyes soft and warm, a look meant to be seen only by her.

"A bit but I'm fine." She said smiling up at him placing her hand on his chest.

"I told them we don't have to do this today. Especially with you just back from a mission." He said with a sigh letting his head fall back on the headrest of the couch as he stared at the dark ceiling.

"It's fine, Wolfy. It's your birthday, you shouldn't be so frowny all the time, you'll get wrinkles on your forehead from it." She chuckled as he placed her finger on the middle of his forehead, tracing down until it reached between his brows.

He smiled amused at her taking her hand away from his face as he turned towards her.

When their lips were about to meet, Takuya appeared in front of the couch grinning with two bottles in hand, one handing it to Koji then left without saying a word leaving the two who stared at the spot where he was then looked at each other.

"That guy…" Sighed Koji shaking his head then looked at the opened bottle.

"Surely knows hot to add to the fun.. " Said Nayna amused.

"I was already having fun." He said with a sly smile.

"And you surely want to have fun." Grinned the wolfess as she got up and went to the table.

In another side of the room, Koichi and Angel were sitting on the windowsill talking.

"Time really flies by… I feel like yesterday I got to meet Koji…" Said Koichi looking at the night sky.

"You mean meeting after you tried to kill him and before you almost died falling off some stairs? Or after all that?" Asked Angel dryly.

"I guess after all of that but thanks for reminding me." Said the warrior of darkness nervously

"Anytime." She said raising her glass before drinking.

"So much time passed and so many things happened...And all thanks to them." Said the older twin looking towards the couch where the couple was sitting.

"Yeah, they surely cause a lot of trouble. Sometimes I wish you succeeded…" Replied the blue eyed girl dryly looking at the couch through her glass.

"Angel!" He said a bit mad.

"What? You know I hate that bastard." She said unfazed by his tone.

"I still don't know how can you hate him so much. He is my twin. We're identical."

"Does that mean that you wanna sleep with Nine too?" She asked playing with her drink.

"What? Of course not. She's like a sister to me."

"So I'm a sister to you too?"

He froze before he left out a deep sigh and a nervous laugh.

"You can put some of the weirdest questions. Of course I don't see you as a sister. You're my girlfriend."

"Shame. After all, incest is wincest." She said taking another sip of her drink.

"What have you been drinking?" He asked sweat dropping.

"Don't know. It had a funny name written on the bottle. I remember it had a stag's head on it." She said about to take another sip only for Koichi to take her glass.

"Let me get you some water." He said getting up.

"I want the bubbly one."

"Bubbly it is." He said amused smiling back at his girlfriend before making his way to the table.

When he returned, he bumped into Takuya who just handed him a bottle then left.

Koichi looked at the google head confused before sitting beside Angel handing her some water.

"What did you got there?" She asked eyeing his bottle.

"I don't know. Takuya gave it to me."

"Oh, it's nice. You can surely drink it." She said with a grin after looking at the bottle then took a gulp of her water.

"How much did you drink?" He asked staring at her nervously.

"Dunno...A lot." She said playing with her water. "You know I can create this, right?" She said staring at the water.

"Just drink." He said amused.

After an hour or two, Koichi fell on the couch beside his brother with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Asked the younger twin.

"Angel got drunk." He muttered.

"She can get drunk?" Asked Koji amused.

"Of course she can. She's a wolf. They don't have our resistance to alcohol like us."

"Right…"

"You're drunk too, aren't you?" Asked the older looking at the bottle in his brother's hand.

"Takuya gave it to me. That guy is such a bother sometimes…" He grunted.

"What about the bottle beside you?"

"Well... It's good stuff…" He said with a shrug.

"Koji-"

"Koichi, relax. I'm the warrior of light, remember? Being the element of light, I digest it way faster. I can't get drunk so easily."

"Right." Said the warrior of darkness eyeing his brother doubtfully.

"Have you seen Nine?"

"Yeah, she and the rest of the girls went out.

"What? Why?"

"Takuya is drunk and gave Zoe his wallet telling her to buy I don't know what."

"And why did they all go?"

"To spend Takuya's money I guess."

"Nayna isn't like that." Said Koji confused.

"I know, but Kiky and Angel dragged her along.

"Well, let's hope they have more fun than us." Sighed Koji letting his head fall back on the backrest.

"What? Had other plans for tonight?" Asked Koichi amused.

"Maybe a nice dinner with Nine then just cuddle…"

"Cuddle?" Asked his brother with a raised brow.

"Shut up." He replied drinking from his bottle as his brother chuckled.

Suddenly, Takuya appeared beside the coffee table in front of them, as on it, he placed a dozen of small glasses filled with some reddish drink.

"Guys, I'm welcoming you in the world of shots." He said motioning to his display. "Now let's play a game."

 **A couple of hours and many shots later…**

Tommy left to go to sleep about an hour ago while JP fell asleep awkwardly beside one of the armchairs, while Takuya, Koji and Koichi were sitting cross legged on the carpet facing each other, all three of them red faced with droopy eyes from an alcohol induced brain.

Suddenly, Takuya was rubbing his chin as he was thinking staring at the twins.

"What?" Blurted out Koji trying to frown as he usually does but this time, only half of his muscles seemed to react to his commands, contorting his face in a half asleep looking expression.

"I was jus' thinkin'." Slured Takuya. "You're twins, rite? So...So you are completely alike."

"I guess…" Said Koichi.

"BUT. Are your 'wands' the same lengths too?"

"What?" Asked Koichi a bit surprised even in his drunkenness.

"I thought you wer' suppose to be the smart one… I meant your-"

"I know what you meant." Said the older twin offended.

"I have to say I'm pretty curious too…" Said Koji eyeing his brother, trying to focus on one of the images.

"It's a question I guess…"

"Now, look how we're gon' do this. You two...three...four...No. Two. You're only two. You two unbuckle and I'll be the judge." Said Takuya be trying to sit straight.

The twins looked at each other questioningly.

"Ugh, fuck this. It can't be worse than him." Said Koji getting up and struggling to unbuckle his belt.

Koichi struggled to get up then battled with his belt too.

"You wish, wolf-boy. Zo...Zoe always said that I'm thick as a stick." He said proudly.

The twins looked at each other before returning to their belts.

"Yeah, it can't be worse than that." Nodded Koichi.

The twins jeans fell to the ground as did their underwears, Takuya 'judging.'

As on cue, the door opened and the four girl entered talking with each other but stopped when they saw the scene before them.

"What-"

"Is-"

"Happening-"

"Here?"

The three boys looked at deers in the headlights but upon seeing his girlfriend, Koji grew happy.

"There's the love of my life." He said with a two happy grin.

The other girls shreeked.

"Som… You're fitting that?" Whispered Kiky.

Nayna sighed.

"Let's just get them to bed." She said calmly then looked at her boyfriend. "Koji, please put your pants back on. Let's go to bed." She said softly.

"Why should I put them back on when they'll be off anyway?"

"Just do so, please." She said sighing in relief when he pulled his pants back on.

"Well, he definitely wins…" Said Takuya before being dragged by his ear by an angry Zoe all the way upstairs.

Nayna got Koji to their room as did Angel with Koichi while Kiky woke up JP and followed the others.

The next morning, the guys met at the table sitting down waiting for breakfast.

"Ugh...What a night…" Said Koichi rubbing his temples. "I don't even remember half of it."

"It's better you don't. Right now I wish I didn't have such a fast metabolism and didn't remember either." Groaned Koji annoyed.

"I had such a strange dream...I was chased around the room by a big angry-" Said Takuya only to be cut off by Zoe who slammed the plate in front of him glaring daggers at him.

"I will never! Ever! Let you plan a party again!" She said angrily.

"I don't even know why you let him plan this one." Said Koji drinking his coffee.

The blonde looked away from the twins not replying.

"Bet you're embarrassed. At least I'm not 'thick as a stick' and proud of it." He said with a smirk, amusement obvious in his voice only to be whacked over the head by Nayna who sat beside him at the table.

"Wait! How do you know that?! Zoe, you told him!?" Asked the google head agitated.

"No need, you did yourself." Scoffed Koji sipping his coffee.

"Ko, please, don't put hay on the fire. At least he didn't-" Said Nayna calmly.

"That is not to be mentioned again " He growled.

Nayna smiled amused as she shook her head.

"Can someone tell me what are you talking about?" Asked Koichi looking at everyone confused.


End file.
